seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part III
With great precision, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo leave the camp without waking any of the Sand Band up. In a few minutes, they are back at Devil's Canyon. Issac: Well, there's the bridge. Hugeo: Now how are we supposed to get down there without falling to our deaths? Drew: Don't worry. I got us covered. Meet your Copter Packs! Drew pulls out three backpacks which have helicopter blades attached to them. Drew: Just pull on this lever here, and the rotor will start right up. Lean to steer. Issac: Uh, mine looks crooked... Drew: I literally drew these 5 minutes ago in the dark! I can't be a perfectionist! Issac: When you're flying over a bottomless canyon, you kind of have to be. Suddenly, Hugeo activates his Copter Pack and tests it out. Hugeo: Hey, this doesn't fly too bad! Drew: If we're going to look in there, we should hurry. This is a desert, so who knows when that Sand Band will wake up. And so the trio piles into their respective helicopter packs. They then slowly fly over the canyon, and eventually set down on the bridge. Issac: I think my life flashed before my eyes. Drew: What did I tell you? We're here now. Hugeo: For all our sakes, I hope this was a good idea... Issac: Shush! No idea is too mad for pirates like us! Besides, our powers should easily be able to take care of anything in there. They then approach one of the gates. It is very tall and wide. Hugeo: Something enormous must lie here... Issac: Look over there. That button must open these gates! Anyone wanna push it? *Silence* OK then, I guess I will. Issac stands at the button, trembling with anticipation. After overcoming his nerves, he closes his eyes and pushes on it. Slowly but surely, the gates open. After they open wide enough to see into, the trio looks inside. What they see shocks them so greatly that they stand with their mouths open, unable to move. Finally, after several seconds, Issac regains his senses and decides to close the gates by pressing a button on the opposite side. Drew: How...HOW THE HECK... Hugeo: How could such a thing exist? Issac: I suppose we'll have to find out. Now, however, we should go back to camp. They'll probably be waking soon. *to himself* what I want to know is, why was Rodoran so adamantly against seeing what was inside? Drew: This would explain a lot...but it also leaves a lot of other questions... The Hugrema Pirates make it back to camp. However, they are barely settled back in before Josh blows on a ram's horn, waking everyone up. Rodoran: All right, rise and shine everyone! We got a lot to do before the sun comes up! And so the Hugrema Pirates join the Sand Band in another day of adventure. They go on another hunting expedition when Issac tries to broach the subject to Rodoran again. Issac: So Rodoran, you mentioned earlier... Rodoran: Yes? Issac: You said that we should never go through those gates in the canyon. Why shouldn't we? Rodoran: You just shouldn't, all right? Bad things will happen. Issac: Yeah, but what bad things? Rodoran: I SAID YOU SHOULDN'T! THAT'S ALL! The group falls in silence as Rodoran walks on ahead. Saboten approaches a shocked Issac. Saboten: Forgive Rodoran. He just gets passionate on things he feels strongly about. But take his advice: don't go through those gates. Those gates have played a large part in all our lives, and it has not been a good one. The adventures continue, with the Sand Band and the Hugrema Pirates hunting, stopping at one point to battle against a large desert monster. They bring down the monster and set up camp as another night falls. Soon, everyone lies asleep. Except, of course, the Hugrema Pirates. Issac: You guys ready? This time we're going in! Hugeo: Rodoran felt so strongly about it...are you sure we should be doing this? Issac: I don't know what makes them all go into dithers about it, but I don't see how the thing inside is so dangerous. The Hugrema Pirates head toward the canyon, where they again use Drew's Copter Packs to fly down to the bridge. With great anticipation, Issac holds the button, and the gates open. Issac: No going back this time! We're going in! And so, the Hugrema Pirates stepped into the gate, and surveyed the thing, or should I say things, in the large cave. Yes, they were standing before a modern, subterranean, bustling city! Category:Ghost City Arc